


Chapter Three: Aang (light)

by Sk8erboi_Luke



Series: Amaya's Adventures [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8erboi_Luke/pseuds/Sk8erboi_Luke
Summary: While Amaya, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey are camping, they run into some water benders on the beach. Amaya knows this will be her next adventure.





	Chapter Three: Aang (light)

After the Battle City tournament, the gang decided to go on a camping trip to relax. Amaya, Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Joey went camping by the water. Amaya woke up before everyone else and went to wash her face in the lake. She was staring at the shoreline across the lake, trying to make out the shapes of the blurry buildings, when she heard voices coming from the other side of the trees beside her. She went to investigate.

 

From behind a tree Amaya saw a girl and a boy, around the same age as her, standing in the water. The girl wore a white bra and shirt. The girls hair was in two pony tails, but unlike the ones Amaya had seen back home, the two tiny strands started near the front of her head at the top and they looped down over her ears and came together with the rest of her hair in a bun at the back. The boy wore only yellow pants, showing off blue arrow tattoos that wrapped around his arms ending at his hands. They matched the arrow on top of his baldhead. The girl was twirling her hands over the water and when she lifted them up a ball of water came out with them. Amaya was mesmerized.

 

            “Now you try.” She said to the boy as she dropped the water. He twirled his hands over the water in a similar motion to the girl. He stared at the water with his eyebrows coiling towards his nose as he lifted a tiny ball (half the size of the girls) out of the water. It had barely made a foot into the air before it unexpectedly burst and fell back into the lake.

 

“We’ve been at this for hours, Katara.” The boy complained, “If this is the next easiest element after air, I don’t think I’ll ever be the Avatar.” He pouted slightly.

 

“Let’s take a break then. You’re really close Aang, I won’t let you give up.”

 

The boy walked onto the beach and grabbed a wooden stick from beside their tent. It grew wings when he jumped into the air and he flew away.

 

“Wow.” Amaya surprised herself with how loud her voice came out. She covered her mouth and ducked back to her campsite before the girl saw her.

 

Once everyone was up, the group packed up camp and followed the river toward home.

 

            Up ahead, they saw five small but scary looking ships with weird flags. The ships were small, but big enough to hold a cat-a-polt on each of them. The ships were black with big spikes coming out of the front. The flags were red, with a black silhouette of a flame on top. As they got closer, Amaya found herself staring at the people on the first ship. Their outfits matched the ship’s colours, red and black with spikes on their shoes. Amaya caught part of a conversation between two of the people, a lot of it was muffled but she was sure she heard them mention the Avatar. There was something about the way they said it, that told Amaya they weren’t looking to help him with the water thing.

 

            “Guys, we have to go back.” Amaya stopped walking and everyone turned around.

 

            “Why? Did you forget something?” Téa asked.

 

            “No, but there were people in the camp beside us that I saw this morning. I think those ships are after them.”

 

            “Well, how do we know the ship people aren’t the good guys?” Joey pointed out. “Besides, we’re almost home. I don’t think we should turn back unless we have to.”

 

“Yeah, I say we keep going, and don’t get involved.” Tristan said.

 

Amaya didn’t move. She looked at Yugi.

 

“She could be right you guys.” Yugi said turning to his friends. “She had good instincts about us.”

 

That did it. They all turned and ran back around the bend. They found Aang and Katara still in the water trying to control it with their hands.

 

“Wow!” Joey and Tristan both said in unison, louder then Amaya had.

 

“Who are you?” Katara demanded, shifting into an offensive stance.

 

“Sorry to barge in on you like this, but do you know anyone who sails on black ships with red flags?” Téa asked stepping up.

 

“Are you with the Fire Nation?” Aang asked also getting into a fighting stance.

 

“No, no.” Yugi insisted, holding up his hands, “We were just camping here for the night.”

 

“I overheard some people on the ship.” Amaya said quickly, she knew they wouldn’t be far behind. “They were talking about the ‘Avatar’… is that you?”

 

“It’s supposed to be.” Aang replied, looking down at the ground. “But I don’t want to be it.”

 

“Why not?” Amaya asked.

“Maybe you guys could talk about it later.” Katara said looking at the river. “Because here they come! Quickly, everyone on Appa!”

 

“No, Katara.” Aang said facing the shore. “I’m tired of running. This time I’m going to fight.”

 

“Wow!” Joey and Tristan said again as the wings came out of Aang’s stick.

 

Just then a fireball landed not too far from where everyone was standing on the beach. Aang flew into the air, and sliced threw one of the ships slingshots with a powerful gust of air. Katara stood in the water and sent huge waves crashing over the side of the ship sending the people overboard.

 

Another fireball crashed into the beach as another ship came into view. The gang thought it would be smart to hide in the bushes since they didn’t know how to help. As they watched the amazing fight, a new boy walked onto the beach carrying logs. He dropped them when he saw the fight. His clothes were blue and white and a similar style to the girl’s. His hair was shaved on the sides and what was left on top had been pulled back into a ponytail. He had a pouch over his shoulder that held something behind his back. It was bent, almost at a 90 degree angle.

 

“Fire nation?” He exclaimed. His hands flailed frantically trying to reach what he kept in his pouch. “I leave for ten minutes and I miss all the good stuff… Ah! Who are you?” He asked when he saw Amaya and the others in the bushes.

 

“My name is Amaya. We came to warn them… you, about the ships. Can you explain what’s going on?”

 

“Wait a minute. How do I know you’re not Fire Nation in disguise?” The boy asked, eyeing the group suspiciously.

 

“How do we know you aren’t?” Joey asked, raising his eyebrow.

 

The boy thought about this then answered, “Okay, I believe you. I’m Sokka. I’m Katara’s older brother.” He pointed to the girl in the water drowning the ships in huge waves. “We’re from the South Pole, and we’re helping Aang get to the North Pole to find a water bending teacher…”

 

“Water bending?” Amaya asked.

 

“Yeah. That’s what my sister is doing right now.”

 

As she glanced back at the fight, there were four new ships. Katara and Aang were clearly getting tired, but they seemed to be holding them off. For now.

 

“So if your sister is a water bender, does that mean you are too?”

 

“No.” Sokka looked sad, “Only some people get the gift of bending. But,” He added with a smile, “I’ve got my trusty boomerang!” he reached back into his pouch and pulled out a silver boomerang with sharpened outside edges. “Oh, not again.” Sokka said looking back towards the water.

 

When Amaya gave Sokka a puzzled look he pointed across the water at Aang. Aang suddenly changed, he looked more confident for one thing. For another his eyes and arrow tattoos started to glow bright blue. He swung his hands around himself slowly and waves, more powerful than any Amaya had seen him or Katara make before, followed his movements and grew with every rotation.

 

Amaya couldn’t believe it. _His eyes. They changed. Just like Vlad’s eyes, just like Yugi’s eyes, and apparently, just like my own eyes._ Her next adventure was about to begin. She just needed an invitation into the group.

 

“So what exactly is the Avatar? Do you guys run into this “Fire Nation” a lot? How do you fight them if you can’t bend any elements?” She asked Sokka.

 

Amaya scanned the bushes for her friends. Their eyes were glued to the scene in front of them. Joey and Tristan’s jaws had dropped at the sight of Aang. Téa and Yugi just watched in amazement as he pilled ship on top of ship with waves taller then the trees they were hiding in.

 

“Aang could probably answer that better than me… Man you have a lot of questions!”

 

“Yup.” Yugi added. He knew Amaya need a nudge for this new group to accept her. If she was going to defeat Syrin, she was going to need all the help she could get. “She does that when she gets focused on something.”

 

“Well.” Sokka thought about it. Something inside him was telling him that bringing her along would make the trip more fun. “We could always use another pair of hands around camp. Would you like to come with us to the North Pole?”

 

Amaya smiled, letting her happiness overflow. “I would love to!”

 

Sokka grinned. “Can you fight?”

 

Amaya really wished she could. “Not really…”

 

“Amaya has taken people down with something greater than pure force.” Yugi told Sokka. “She has untapped power inside her, see if you can unleash it.” Yugi wasn’t just saying that to get Sokka to take her, he had seen it in her before when they had been dueling. He was a little upset that he hadn’t been the one to help her release it, but he knew she would discover it herself when the time was right.

 

Amaya didn’t know what Yugi was talking about, but she understood that he was trying to help, and nodded her thanks. Yugi smiled back just as Aang returned from the shore.

 

“We should go.” Aang said urgently. Amaya looked behind him at the broken ships; smoking, half sunken, sideways in the lake. “There might be more coming.”

 

“Okay.” Sokka said. “Amaya this is Aang. Aang this Amaya, She’s the one who saw the ships coming and came back to warn us.” Then he leaned in closer to Aang and whispered in his ear, “I really think she could help us around camp, and having another person to travel with might make the trip more fun.”

 

Aang was always open to making new friends, “Of course! That sounds great!”

 

Katara heard Aang, “What sounds great?”

 

Sokka opened his hand towards Amaya, “This is Amaya, and she’s coming with us.” Then he ran toward a giant six-legged animal. Katara was confused and looked back at Sokka, but he was already packing up their stuff, she looked back to Amaya.

 

“Hi.” Katara said to Amaya.

 

“You can get to know each other while we fly.” Sokka yelled back, “Now let’s go!” Aang and Katara helped Sokka pack up.

 

Amaya turned back to her friends, “I want to thank you guys for all your help.”

 

“Yeah,” Téa said, “Of course.”

 

Amaya hugged each of them and told them she’d be back to visit. Then she waved as she headed towards the giant six-legged animal that her new group of friends were already on.

 

Everyone on the ground waved back at her.

 

“See ya.” Joey shouted.

 

“Bye Amaya!” Téa yelled, “Be safe!”

 

Yugi just smiled. He was sad to see her leave, but he knew she wasn’t going to stay with them forever. He was just happy he was able to help her in his own way, and then help her get to the next chapter of her adventure.

 

Once Amaya got used to being on top of a flying animal, she wrote to Vlad. She told him about her adventures with Yugi and how things ended with Tessa. She asked about Joss and hoped Vlad’s return letter wouldn’t make it sound like there was one less slayer in the world. Then Amaya wondered, _What if there was no return letter from Vlad…_ Amaya shook the thought from her mind.

 

“So Amaya, where are you from? What kind of stuff do you do?” Amaya was so focused on her letter; she didn’t even notice Katara came over and sat beside her.

 

“Well, I’m from Canada. Um… I play guitar, and recently learned to play duel monsters… I don’t really know what to tell you.”

 

“Wow! Canada! You’re a long way from home.”

 

“So are you, we’re almost exactly half way around the world from the South Pole. Why do you need another teacher for Aang anyway? From what I saw, you can teach him just fine.”

 

“Thank you, but I don’t know much more than the basics. Aang is learning it so fast I’m afraid I’m going to run out of things to teach him before we get to the North Pole.” Amaya had a hard time imagining Katara’s moves back at the campsite being ‘the basics’. “Can you bend?”

 

“I’ve never tried.”

 

“Well, here.” Katara opened or water pouch and strung it out. “Feel it in your core and let it flow through you.”

 

Amaya closed her eyes and held out her hands. She pictured the water dancing around them. Her concentration was broken when a pool of cold water fell on her lap.

 

“That’s okay.” Katara said as she pulled all the water out of Amaya’s clothes. “You want to try again?”

 

Amaya thought of another technique to try but before she could say yes, Sokka came over.

 

“Maybe water isn’t her element. Is there anything you feel really close to, or afraid of?”

 

Amaya thought for a minute before replying, “I’m afraid of the dark.” She had never told anyone that before. She admired people who embraced the darker side of things; she wanted so much to be like them. She had no idea why she said it now.

 

“Well, okay, but that’s not really an element…” Katara started, but was quickly interrupted by Sokka.

 

“Hold on a minute Katara, let’s go with this. Okay, Amaya, so how do you defeat the darkness? I mean, when you’re afraid of the dark, what do you do? You turn on a light!”

 

Amaya wasn’t sure where Sokka was going with that or what he meant, but she knew she wasn’t about to become ‘Princess Light’. She admired those who embraced their dark side, and she has spent far too long trying to get closer to the dark… but Syrin was too dark. Maybe if Amaya could control him, she’d find the perfect balance of dark and light to let her be who she wanted to be, without being completely consumed by Syrin.

 

“Alright guys, we should pack it in. We’ll land here for the night.” Aang said as Appa landed in a clearing that looked similar to the campsite they had just come from. It had a clearing like a beach near a lake with a forest surrounding it.

 

“Get lots of sleep Aang.” Katara said, “We’ll be practicing water bending again tomorrow.” Aang sighed but didn’t complain.

 

“While they’re bending, I could teach you some fighting skills.” Sokka offered to Amaya as they unloaded their stuff. Amaya agreed that would be a good idea in case they ran into the Fire Nation again.

 

After one the best sleeps Amaya had had in a long time, she woke to the sounds of Aang and Katara in the water training and Sokka coming into the campsite dropping wood by the fire.

 

“Well, good morning! You ready to learn how to fight?” Sokka greeted Amaya. She nodded and they started with some push-ups and sit-ups to see how strong she was… she wasn’t very. She could barely do five push-ups and didn’t do many more sit-ups.

 

Sokka decided to move onto running. “When we face the Fire Nation and they are more than we can handle, we run.” Amaya couldn’t help but laugh at the way he said it. She wondered why they would have to run if Aang could just go all glow-y and fight off all those ships.

 

They started off running together, around the camp, and into the forest. After a while one of them starting slowing down, or the other started speeding up, either way Sokka had to catch his breath before he was able to say that Amaya’s running was decent.

 

“There you guys are.” Katara said as she came through the bushes. “Come on, we should keep moving.”

 

Once again on Appa, it was Aang’s turn to talk to Amaya. “So, you’re afraid of the dark?”

 

Amaya shot him a warning look. “Yeah.”

 

“Oh, no, I’m not going to make fun of you.” Aang said as he waved his hands in front of himself, “I’m actually afraid of falling.”

 

“Falling? Like out of the sky?”

 

“Yeah, and also things falling on me… but I’m less afraid because I know I can control the air around me so I can slow things down before they hit the ground.”

 

“I guess that would make it easier.”

 

“So, what I’m trying to say is, you should see if you can find a way to control the dark so you’re not so afraid.”

 

Aang went back to the ‘driver’s seat’ and Amaya thought about what he said. She thought about the dark and why it scared her, she thought about Syrin and how she could turn the tables and control him. After thinking about it for some time, controlling light started to sound pretty cool.

 

They flew until it was time to stop for the night. They set up camp and went to sleep.

 

 

**Amaya was on a couch. The room around her was dark. There was a TV in front of her that held her eyes. She felt trapped. She thought she should run, but her legs felt heavy. They wouldn’t move. The movie playing on the T.V. wasn’t one that Amaya recognized, but she felt it wasn’t one she was going to like. Suddenly, the star of the movie looked directly at her. She froze. He jumped through the screen and pushed her down. The room around them turned to black smoke. Amaya was on her back, the man holding her shoulders down with one leg on either side of her. Amaya tried to kick and scream, but her muscles were too weak. He inched closer. Something told her she was in a dream. _I need to wake up._ She told herself as the man ran his hand down her body. _I need to wake up NOW!_**

 

 

 

 

Amaya sat up in her sleeping bag. She looked around, and caught her breath. _Thank God._ Thinking about Syrin the night before must have woken him up inside her mind. She quickly got up, frustrated with waking up to such corrupt thoughts. She made a little fire and started doing sit ups like mad, while repeating in her head, “Get Out! Leave Me Alone! SHUT UP!” While she did, her dream kept coming back in flashes.

~~~

 

“Here, Eat Up.” Sokka said softly, “You could use the fuel after that insane workout. I understand if you’re not up for training today. How many did you say you did?”

 

“100. And I’m ready to fight.” Amaya’s voice was strong and her look of determination wasn’t lying.

 

“Does this spontaneous fighting spirit have anything to do with last night?” Aang asked as he sat down to breakfast. Amaya gave him a confused look. He couldn’t have seen Syrin. Syrin hadn’t shown himself, he had just messed with her dreams. “I just felt like it was darker last night. Maybe because we were talking about it yesterday.”

 

“Oh, no.” Amaya thought up another reason, “It just bothered me how little sit-ups and push-ups I could do the other day.”

 

Aang nodded, but he didn’t look convinced, “Okay…”

 

“I just want to be stronger… if we run into the Fire Nation again.”

 

“Good thinking.” Sokka said finishing his breakfast, “We should start now then. Fit in as much training as we can.”

 

Amaya nodded and finished her breakfast.

 

In the woods Sokka and Amaya worked on fighting skills. They took turns attacking and defending. Amaya knew she wasn’t as good as Sokka and she wasn’t sure if she could keep it up much longer.

 

Sokka could tell Amaya was slowing down, but he could also tell that Amaya’s untapped power, that Yugi mentioned when they first met, was right beneath the surface. He knew he could unleash it if he just pushed her a little bit more.

 

“Can we take a break? I’m getting tired.” Amaya asked politely, but Sokka wouldn’t let her. He came at her again. Amaya dodged his attack. “Hey man, take it easy. I said I was getting tired!” Aang and Katara heard Amaya’s shout and wondered what was up. They ran into the forest just in time to see Sokka attack Amaya one last time.

 

Amaya was getting annoyed and felt a second wind, a second burst of energy, coming. She decided that she would give Sokka one last push to knock him down and then she’d walk away.

 

Sokka ran at her, boomerang held high, ready to hit her with full force. Amaya focused her energy to her core. Then, as Sokka got closer, she opened her eyes and lunged forward, with her hands out in front, and pushed her energy through her hands sending Sokka flying backwards.

 

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were shocked and amazed at what they just saw. Amaya quickly ran over to Sokka, “Are you okay? I really didn’t mean to push you that hard, I don’t even know how I had the muscle strength to do that.”

 

Sokka was still in shock, “You mean, you didn’t see what happened?”

 

“What do you mean? I pushed, a little harder than I expected. I didn’t do anything else, did I?”

 

“Umm… yeah. You did.” Aang sounded confused. “When you pushed your energy through your hands, you shot a burst of light at Sokka.”

 

Sokka nodded. “Also, your eyes changed.”

 

Amaya wasn’t as surprised to hear that as the group thought she would be. “How?”

 

Sokka thought she’d be a little more freaked out, but he answered calmly anyway, “When you opened your eyes for your last attack, they were bigger and they were black.”

 

Amaya stepped backwards and looked down at her hands. She couldn’t believe it. A tiny spark of light was seeping back into her skin. Everyone looked kind of afraid of her. Amaya didn’t understand her new power and that made her a little scared too. _So, my eyes_ do _change._

 

Amaya went back to the camp to think about what had just happened. She felt bad, she hadn’t known she had that power but now that she did, she had to learn to control it.

 

Her moment of reflection was interrupted by Sokka running through the bushes back towards the camp. “Fire Nation! Fire Nation! Quickly, help me pack up camp!”

 

“Where are Aang and Katara?” Amaya asked, suddenly relieved for the distraction.

 

“They’re holding them off, grab that sleeping bag.”

 

“We should help.”

 

“Once we get packed up, we’ll take Appa over and get them.”

 

Amaya wanted to do more, but she didn’t know what she could do, so she just finished packing and got on Appa with Sokka. They flew over the trees, and spotted Aang and Katara.

 

“We need to get them out of there. Aang could air bend the two of them up here, but we need to make sure the Fire Nation doesn’t blast them out of the sky.”

 

He looked at Amaya, “No, I can’t. I mean, I want to. I really wish I could, but I don’t understand how it works yet.”

 

“Try what my sister said when you tried water bending. Feel it in your core, and send it out through your hands.”

 

She nodded and closed her eyes. She heard Sokka call down to Aang. Amaya counted to three then shoot her hands over Appa’s saddle. Three tiny bursts of light came out. Nothing made it down to the fire benders on the beach. Aang and Katara were almost on Appa when all four of them heard something unexpected coming from the ground. The fire benders were laughing.

 

Everyone made it on Appa, and they flew away. Amaya knew everyone was looking at her with sympathetic eyes, but she wouldn’t look up at them. She wasn’t embarrassed. She knew she couldn’t control her newfound power. She also knew that light wasn’t really an element, and therefore her current friends probably couldn’t help her. So that night, once they landed and everyone was asleep, she went to find out what she could about her new power.


End file.
